Troublante passion
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Grimmjow et Ichigo - 100% hétero - après un pari perdu se retrouvent dans un club d'hôtes ou ils doivent se faire passer pour gays. Seulement les problèmes qui vont se passer vont faire attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils se retrouvent alors comme hôtes.
1. Pari et Rendezvous

Titre : Troublante passion

Disclaimer : Les personnages sortent tout droit de Bleach (Tite Kubo), mais l'histoire est de moi.

Couples : Grimmjow - Kisuke , Ichigo - Kensei

Rating : M

Personnages : Grimmjow / Ichigo / Hisagi / Tatsuki / Renji / Aizen / Kensei / Kisuke / Stark / Noitora / Ulquiorra (OOC je pense) ....

Résumé : Grimmjow et Ichigo (100% hétero) après un pari perdu se retrouvent dans un club d'hôtes ou ils doivent se faire passer pour gai. Seulement les problèmes qui vont se passer vont faire attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils se retrouvent alors comme hôtes et un client semble très intéressé par Grimmjow. Ce client n'a cependant pas que des amis et le charme du bleuté semble se retourner contre lui.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Pari et Rendez-vous

Les deux jeunes hommes avançaient lentement, extrêmement lentement vers ce qui allait être leur supplice. Leur visage n'étaient pas illuminer, comme à l'habitude, d'un large sourire ou d'une grimace d'indifférence ou bien encore d'une lueur meurtrières au fond des yeux. Non, leurs expressions reflétaient simplement une envie particulièrement grande de déguerpir le plus vite possible de cet endroit et laissaient également un peu de place à une petite moue boudeuse... en faite Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient tous simplement des mauvais perdants.

-Je sens qu'on va se taper la honte de notre vie, se plaignit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils et en fermant les yeux, l'air désespéré.

-Un pari c'est un pari mon gars, répliqua Grimmjow en haussant les épaules, la vrai honte ça aurait été de pas l'tenir.

-Ouai mais quand même, se lamenta Ichigo, pas vraiment réconforté par les paroles du bleuté... qui de toute façon n'avaient aucun but de réconfort.

Les deux amis étaient si pris dans leur mauvaises pensées qu'ils ne faisaient même pas attention à ce qui les entouraient, ne profitant ainsi pas de la décoration qui aurait pourtant eu un effet bénéfiques sur leur nerfs. Vu que l'objectif de cette déco étaient de tranquilliser les clients qui venaient trainer ici pour la première fois, les incitant ainsi à revenir encore et encore.

Mais bon, Grimmjow et Ichigo, vu leur penchant, n'avaient pas particulièrement envi de revenir ici. C'est vrai quoi !? Quel crétin d'hétéro aurait voulu revenir dans un club gay !? Raglala, quel foutu pari !! Ça leur apprendra à avoir toujours trop confiance en eux, maintenant ils allaient en pailler le prix en ce ridiculisant devant tout un groupe d'hôtes... homos en plus !!

.._Flash-back_..

-Haha vous avez perdus, ricana Renji en les pointant du doigts.

-QUOI, s'étranglèrent en même temps Ichigo et Grimmjow.

-Ouai, est en beauté en plus, rajouta Tatsuki en les narguant de son sourire supérieur.

-Bordel, fait chier, rugit le bleuté en se levant...

... contrairement au rouquin qui lui resta assit sur l'herbe, se prenant la tête dans les mains et maudissant toute cette mal-chance qui les avait accompagnée tout au long du jeu... voilà que le ciel ce mettait à être méchant avec eux, il avait bien choisi son jour celui-là. Pourquoi aujourd'hui !? Pourquoi pour ce pari là !? Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais triché, avaient toujours - ou pratiquement - respectés les règles !! Alors pourquoi !? Décidément l'injustice ne serait jamais une affaire classé dans ce triste monde !! (c'est qu'un jeu, c'est pas la faute du ciel non mais).

-Mais putain pourquoi on a fait ce pari à la con, disait Grimmjow en lançant des regards assassins à tout bout de champ.

-Parce que vous êtes stupides et arrogants les gars, expliqua gentiment Shuuhei.

Grimmjow tourna son regard meurtrier vers le brun avant de rugir un puissant et au combien habituel - naturel - «Ta gueule».

Tous se fichaient du malheur et du mal-aise que pouvait bien éprouver le rouquin et le bleuté. Après tout pour une fois que c'étaient _eux_ qui allaient en prendre plein la face, ils n'allaient pas compatir tout de même !!

Et puis imaginer que Grimmjow et Ichigo, les gars les plus hétéros qu'ils connaissaient - surtout Grimm en faite - se retrouver dans un club d'hôtes entouré de dizaines d'homos qui n'arriveraient pas à fixer leurs yeux ailleurs que sur leur jolie petit minois, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, Grimmjow et Ichigo sont quand même extrêmement canons (avis perso !!? Hum peut-être ^^), était vraiment plaisant.

Enfin bref, un bon foutage de gueule s'annonçait et c'était les deux amis qui allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

.._Fin Flash-Back_..

Le roux lançait un regard horriblement désespéré à la porte qui se rapprochait un peu trop rapidement d'eux. Grimmjow, lui, fixait les yeux dans le vide le mur à sa droite. Les deux jeunes hommes soufflaient leur désespoir toute les cinq secondes et ne semblaient vraiment pas partis pour s'en défaire.

-Ça sera p't'être pas si terrible que ça, fit le bleuté en s'arrêtant devant la porte tout en s'imaginant une possible scène de quand ils se retrouveraient de l'autre côté... il secoua bien vite la tête.

-Tu crois ?

-... Bof, pas vraiment en faite.

Les deux jeunes hommes fixaient avec insistance la poignet de la porte qui les ferait entrer dans un monde auquel ils ne s'étaient encore jamais frotté. Pas qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow aient peur des homosexuelles, manquerait plus que ça, mais... bah ils avaient pas envi qu'ils leur cour après tout simplement. Après tout à leur université les filles le faisaient bien alors pourquoi pas les gars dans ce club d'hôtes !? Aah trop de succès tue le succès !!

-Bon on y va, proposa Ichigo.

-Ouai, autant qu'on finissent ça le plus vite possible.

-N'oublie pas qu'on doit y rester trois heures, précisa le rouquin.

-Ouai je sais... t'as pas intérêt à faire d'conneries, moi je viens pas te chercher j'te préviens, fit Grimmjow en lançant un coup d'œil au roux.

-T'inquiète j'en attendrait jamais autant de toi, se moqua Ichigo.

Le bleuté s'avança vers la porte pour l'ouvrir mais Ichigo le retint par le bras.

-Et comment on fait si un gars nous drague ?

-Tu l'envois chier, c'est pas dur, répliqua Grimmjow comme si il n'y avait pas plus évident.

-Ouai mais...

-Ouai je sais, t'es qu'un profond naïf et tu tombes dans les bras de tout le monde.

Ichigo pris son air scandalisé tout en tapant légèrement le bleuté.

-Bah quoi c'est pas vrai p't'être, fit ce dernier en se retournant vers son ami.

-Nan, fit celui-ci, c'est juste que... que j'arrive pas à résister au charisme de certaine personne.

-Tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude avec moi, répliqua le bleuté en offrant un petit sourire carnassier à son ami, se qui le revigora légèrement.

Ichigo regarda le bleuté d'un air blasé.

-J'en ai marre de m'inquiéter pour tes chevilles Grimm.

-La ferme, fit ce dernier, en aillant retrouvait un peu de son aplomb. En faite ça fait du bien de parler, continua-t-il.

-Ouai, qui aurait put croire que ta jolie voix redonnerais de l'espoir, répliqua sarcastiquement le rouquin.

-Bah aller ils peuvent pas être si terrible que ça ces gars, on en a déjà vu des belles après tout.

-Ouai, t'as pas tord.

Grimmjow porta sa main à la poignet.

-On reste quand même ensemble hein ? demanda Ichigo.

-Ouai mais si tu t'enfonces avec un gars moi j'te laisse sombrer en paix.

-C'est bon j'ai compris aucun soutient je sais, putain mais c'est beau la solidarité entre amis, fit Ichigo en lançant un regard mauvais au bleuté.

-T'avais qu'à pas perdre à ce putain d'jeu, répliqua ce dernier.

-QUOI !? T'es sûr que y a que MOI qu'ait perdu !?

-Oh la ferme, de toute façon au point ou on en est, que ce soit toi ou moi qui ait perdu c'est la même chose.

-Nan j'suis pas d'accord ok !? C'est autant ta faute que la mienne, et surement plus la tienne vu que c'est toi qui à proposé ce pari, rugit le roux qui décidément n'avait que très peu apprécié la remarque du bleuté.

-Tu te fous d'ma gueule, c'est toi qu'à commencer en disant que Renji était un gay !!

-Et bien évidement ce pari t'es venu grâce à ce commentaire !!

-Bah oui !!

-Ah OUAI !? rugit Ichigo

-OUAI !! fit Grimmjow encore plus fort.

Les deux amis étaient sur les point de s'étrangler quand quelqu'un tapa soudainement dans ces mains, attirant ainsi l'attention de deux jeunes hommes qui sur le coup eurent un raté du cœur.

-On se calme, on se calme les amis, fit joyeusement un homme aux cheveux rose. Vous dérangez le plaisir des personnes se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Grimmjow et Ichigo grimacèrent soudainement, se rappelant où ils étaient.

L'homme aux cheveux rose passa entre eux deux tout en leur faisant un sourire charmeur qui fit froncé les sourcils aux deux amis. Il ouvrit gracieusement la porte, laissant voir clairement la pièce qu'ils redoutaient tant.

Presque tous les regards étaient tourné vers eux. Eh ben ça pour être une entrée discrète s'en était une !! Grimmjow et Ichigo soufflèrent en même temps, ça commençait _merveilleusement_ bien.

Ils s'avancèrent tranquillement dans la pièce, l'homme aux cheveux rose restant près de la porte pour la fermer derrière eux.

/*-*-*-*/

-Tu crois qu'ils y sont déjà ? demanda Renji

-Vu l'allure d'escargot qu'ils avaient quand ils sont partis j'en suis pas certaine, répondit Tatsuki en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Shuuhei qui regardait sans vraiment voir à l'horizon répliqua :

-Tu parles si y avait qu'ça.

-...

-Ouai, t'as raison, ils ont certainement dû s'engueuler, approuva Renji.

-Ah bah oui !! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée !? Ils sont vraiment trop pitoyable ces deux la.

-Bah tu les connais, quand ils sont contrarié il faut toujours qu'ils s'expriment un peu plus fortement que la moyenne, fit Hisagi.

-Que t'es gentil aujourd'hui mon p'tit Shuuhei, se moqua Tatsuki.

-...

-Au moins Ichi et Grimm ont plus d'humour que toi, fit la brune en se relevant sur ses mains pour regarder Hisagi.

-Je ne trouve pas ton sens de l'humour particulièrement drôle Tatsuki, répliqua ce dernier.

-Hé, pour une fois qu'on peux avoir un peu la paix vous allez pas prendre la place de Grimm et Ichi, se plaignit Renji en fronçant les sourcils face à l'expression très peu bienveillante de Tatsuki et encore plus lugubre qu'à l'ordinaire de Shuuhei.

-... «Comme si c'était de ma faute, attend j'ai de l'humour moi», pensa fortement Tatsuki en se rallongeant.

-... «C'est pas moi qui ait commencé», répliqua intérieurement le brun.

Renji souffla, que des gamins. Toujours à vouloir chercher le truc qui cloche là où il n'y avait rien... bah parfois on dit qu'on ne choisi pas sa famille mais ça peut valoir autant pour les amis... ouai bon c'est pas comme si il regrettait de trainer avec eux non plus. Au moins y avait de l'ambiance et ils perdaient pas leur temps à raconter ou à faire des choses aussi _intéressante_ les unes que les autres.

-C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas voir ça de nos propre yeux, souffla Renji en portant son regard vers le ciel.

-Pouah moi j'trouve ça trop bien, répliqua la brune, comme ça ils seront obligé de tout nous raconter et j'suis sûr que ça sera à hurler d'rire.

-Ouai c'est clair j'imagine leur tête, fit le rouge avec un petit sourire.

-Le pire ça serait si ils nous ramenaient des mecs, fit Shuuhei toujours l'air aussi _joyeux_.

-...

-...

Renji et Tatsuki éclatèrent de rire. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Ichigo et Grimmjow accompagnés par un mec les faisaient se plier en deux... qu'est-ce que ce serait si c'était pour de vrai.

/*-*-*-*/

Grimmjow et Ichigo c'étaient assis au petit bar se trouvant au fond à droite de la pièce. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient pris d'une passion soudaine concernant, apparemment, la texture de l'alcool se trouvant dans leurs verres. Le bleuté faisait tourner doucement une petite paille alors qu'Ichigo fixait inlassablement sa boisson.

-Salut les garçons, fit l'homme aux cheveux rose de tout à l'heure (en même temps y peux pas y en avoir deux).

-... Grimmjow continua de touiller.

-... Ichigo resta insensible.

-Bon, euh... je m'appelle Szayel-Aporro Grantz, continua-t-il tout sourire.

Ichigo lui lança un léger regard et tout en soufflant lui répondit pour ne pas paraître totalement dénué de sociabilité :

-Moi c'est Ichigo et lui Grimmjow.

-Bien, c'est un bon début, fit Szayel en souriant amicalement au rouquin.

Celui-ci ne pris que très peu bien la remarque et avant de se replonger dans la contemplation au combien enivrante de son verre jeta un regard lasse à ce Grantz.

-Euh les garçons vous savez que ce n'est pas un bar ici, c'est un...

-On sait c'que c'est, merci, le coupa Grimmjow en sortant soudainement de son moment d'inactivité intense.

-Bien alors vous pourriez...

-Tu permets qu'on se remette de notre entrée théâtral, le coupa une nouvelle fois Grimmjow en fixant cette fois si Szayel qui resta un instant soufflé par le regard bleu.

-... oh tu sais... euh, _vous_ savez, même si vous ne vous étiez pas fait remarqué par votre dispute, vous n'auriez tout de même pas put faire une entrée discrète.

-...

-...

Regards interrogateurs de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo.

-Hum comment dire ? fit Szayel en portant c'est doigts à son menton et en se dandinant. En faite c'est simple vous êtes tout les deux de très bon cru, termina-t-il avec le sourire.

-Depuis quand je ressemble à du vin moi, répliqua le bleuté en buvant un peu de son verre.

-Euh...

Ichigo regarda quelques instant Grimmjow, Szayel aussi d'ailleurs, avant de ce retourner vers ce dernier.

-... merci.

-De rien chaton, je ne dis que la vérité tu sais, fit Grantz en rigolant.

Ichigo fit une moue genre «Oui c'est ça va t'coucher» avant de fixer de nouveau son verre.

-Dites moi les garçons vous pourriez...

-Oh dégage tu nous casses les oreilles, fit Grimmjow a qui la voix suraigu de Szayel mettait les nerfs à vifs.

Ce dernier haussa haut ses sourcils, l'air complètement outré. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Ichigo avant de se lever.

-Très bien si c'est ce que vous voulez, quelqu'un d'autre va venir s'occuper de vous alors, leur souffla-t-il avant de s'en aller

Ichigo tourna alors soudainement son visage vers le bleuté.

-Nan mais t'es malade tu veux qu'ils nous fiche dehors.

-Comment t'as d'viné, répliqua Grimmjow dans un souffle tout en se tournant sur son siège pour faire face à tout le monde.

-Bordel Grimm c'est toi même qui la dit, un pari c'est un pari alors...

-Écoute elle me cassait les tympans cette grande folle c'est pas ma faute.

-... Ichigo lança un regard grincheux au bleuté.

-Putain j'croyais qu'on aurait plus de succès qu'ça... si au moins c'était des beaux gars qui venaient nous draguer.

-Quoi, tu le trouvait pas beau lui ? interrogea le roux avec un petit sourire.

-Tu déconnes, le rose très peu pour moi.

-Tss c'est sûr qu'tu peux parler toi, répliqua Ichigo en se tournant comme son ami face à la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes fixaient les autres inviter qui se laissaient séduire par des hôtes plus entreprenants les uns que les autres.

-T'as vu on arrête pas de nous zieuté, fit remarquer Ichigo en détournant le regard dès qu'il croisait les yeux des hôtes.

-Que veux tu !! Nous sommes les fruits inaccessibles, déclara Grimmjow.

Un homme encombra soudainement le champ de vision des deux amis, il se dirigea directement vers eux.

-Houla on est visé, fit Ichigo en se retournant.

-Il est déjà mieux qu'l'autre... il a pas la tête d'une folle dingue, fit le bleuté en se redressant légèrement sur son siège.

Ichigo ne put qu'ébaucher un léger sourire avant que l'homme ne se retrouve devant eux.

-Salut, moi c'est Kaïen, fit-il d'une voix jovial.

-Cool, répondit simplement le bleuté en adressant un jolie petit sourire narquois au brun.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux tout en étouffant un léger rire. Il se rapprocha soudainement de Grimmjow, posant une de ses main contre le bois du bar.

-Vous semblez assez distant non ? fit Kaïen en ébauchant lui aussi un petit sourire.

-Dégage, lui cracha le bleuté en repoussant le brun.

-Ici le passe-temps favori n'est pas de boire mais de baiser alors soit vous choisissez un hôte soit vous fichez le camp, déclara le grand brun en ne laissant pas Grimmjow le repousser.

-Wooh mon gars c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à la clientèle, répliqua Ichigo.

-Et puis nous on aime changer les modes ça t'dérange, continua le bleuté.

-Bon sang j'suis sûr que vous avez que les mots baiser et...

-... argent à la bouche, c'est pitoyable, termina Grimmjow en repoussant pour de bon le brun.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils face au drôle de duo devant lui, alors comme ça ils le traitaient de... il réajusta ses vêtements avant de répliquer :

-Vous me traitez de pute si j'ai bien compris ?

Grimmjow et Ichigo le regardèrent quelques instant dans un calme plat. De pute !? C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi ils voulaient faire référence... en faite ils ne faisaient référence à rien de toute façon.

-Tu te montes la tête mon gars, lui répondit le bleuté.

-De toute façon chacun mène sa vie comme il veux, rajouta le rouquin.

-Sauf que moi je n'accepte pas que l'on me parle ainsi, proféra Kaïen.

-Bordel tu fais chier, rugit Grimmjow qui en avait vraiment marre de se preneur de tête à deux balles. De toute façon tout l'monde à joué les putes au moins une fois dans sa vie alors j'vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites pour ça.

Kaïen lança un regard meurtrier au bleuté, répondant ainsi parfaitement à celui de ce dernier. Ichigo porta une main à son front, sentant parfaitement que son ami alors encore faire son show. D'ailleurs tous les regards étaient déjà tourné vers eux, le bleuté ne se souciant bien évidemment guère du volume de sa charmante voix...

-Vraiment ? répliqua le brun.

... et ensuite tout se passa très vite.

/*-*-*-*/

Les trois amis étaient allongé confortablement dans l'herbe, aucun ne parlaient, laissant ainsi le silence apaiser l'endroit. Ils furent néanmoins déranger lors de cette sieste par un grondement venant des alentours et qui se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Une veine vient rapidement palpiter aux tempes de Renji et Tatsuki qui se levèrent en même temps et de façon assez brusque.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, avez rugit le rouge.

-Vos gueules, avez parfaitement enchainé la brune.

Shuuhei, lui, c'était redressé calmement... soit il était un excellent zen-man, soit il avait un peu la tête dans le panard.

Les trois amis virent alors se diriger vers eux Grimmjow et Ichigo... et les deux jeunes hommes semblaient affreusement dépités et mécontents (le mot est faible).

La colère soudaine de Renji et Tatsuki s'évapora alors à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se faire remplacer par un sublime sourire moqueur, à la limite du carnassier. Shuuhei, lui, (vraiment un gars à part) regarda impassible ces deux amis se diriger vers eux.

-Alors ça c'est bien passé, fit une Tatsuki style minaudière.

-Vous avez l'air happy ça fait plaisir, ajouta avec un grand sourire Renji.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, fit Hisagi pour faire comme si il s'intéressait au malheur de ses amis.

Les trois jeunes assis sur l'herbe eurent le droit à de magnifiques regards assassins de la part du bleuté et d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se posa au sol, l'air aussi dépité que Shuuhei dans ses moments les plus sombre. Par contre Grimmjow resta planter sur ses deux pieds en marmonnant des choses inaudibles.

-Bon alors vous racontez, s'impatienta la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes obligé, leur rappela Renji.

-Nan, c'est vrai, répliqua le bleuté d'une voix sourde mais ironique.

-Houla vous me rendez curieuse les gars, qu'est-ce qui a bien put vous mettre dans cet état.

-Tatsuki je crois qu'il sont sur le point d'exploser, alors au lieu de rajouter de la dynamite, laisse leur faire juste un minimum de dégâts, souffla Shuuhei.

Tatsuki regarda impassible le brun pendant quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules, il avait peut-être pas tord sur ce coup là. Elle reporta son attention sur ses deux amis devant elle mais ne se retint pas d'ébaucher un léger sourire... Renji non plus d'ailleurs... Hisagi pour sa part attendait qu'on lui raconte les événements avant de jubiler pour rien.

-Pffou on c'est fait avoir comme des cons, se plaignit le rouquin qui au point où il en était se ficher bien que ses amis se moquent d'eux.

-Comme d'habitude les gars, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer la jeune fille.

-La ferme, lui répondit amicalement Grimmjow.

-...

-...

Shuuhei souffla, décidément il était le seul à avoir un peu de maturité dans ce groupe !?

-Si vous nous racontez on pourra peut-être vous aidez.

- «Comptes-y», pensa la démoniaque petite Tatsuki.

-Tu parles on est coincé, on est obliger de le faire maintenant, se lamenta Ichigo avec une mine boudeuse dont il ne se décollait pas.

Les trois amis posèrent un regard interrogateur sur le rouquin qui semblait ouvert, beaucoup plus ouvert à la conversation que Grimmjow, ce dernier étant trop occuper à ronchonner et à mobiliser tout le self-contrôle qu'il possédait pour ne pas aller donner sa racler à ce Aizen.

-En faite au début c'était tranquille, on restait dans notre coin, commença Ichigo.

-Ah vraiment ? fit Tatsuki

-Oui, répliqua le rouquin en levant un regard lasse sur la jeune fille. Et après des gars on commençaient à venir...

-... soit disant parce qu'on était là pour baiser et non pas pour picoler, cracha le bleuté.

Tous levèrent un regard surpris vers Grimmjow... bah après tous le bleuté était de nature assez (très) impulsive.

-Et puis bah les problèmes ont débarqués.

-Pas étonnant avec vous deux, signala Renji qui baissa bien vite son regard sur son tee-shirt pour ne pas affronter les éclairs que lui lançaient ses deux amis.

-Et comment ? Vous avez encore dit un mot de trop ? interrogea Shuuhei.

-Mouai, apparemment le gars à compris qu'on le traitait de pute, expliqua le rouquin.

-Et c'était vrai ? continua le brun.

-Non, répliqua lugubrement le bleuté.

-... Shuuhei avait toujours considéré Grimmjow comme son maitre lors de ses crises de colère-calme.

-Et Grimm a commencer à s'énerver sur le gars et ils se sont battus.

-...

-Bah c'est pas la mort, Grimmjow se bat tout le temps après tout, répliqua _intelligemment_ Renji.

-Ils ont portés plainte ou un truc du genre ? interrogea Tatsuki.

-Non, mieux que ça, fit totalement dépité le rouquin.

-...

-...

Renji et Tatsuki ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, complètement emballer par la punition inconnu qu'avait décider de leur infliger les gars de ce club. Shuuhei se démarqua une nouvelle fois en soufflant longuement, les ennuis, il les sentait parfaitement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours des problèmes quand lui ce trouvait dans le coin !? C'était pas bon pour ses nerfs tout ça.

-En faite pour _réparer les dommages que nous avons causés à ce club_, commença sarcastiquement Ichigo, on doit retourner là-bas.

-Hein ?

-De quoi ?

-... froncement de sourcils de la part de Shuuhei.

Ichigo regarda ses amis alors que Grimmjow fixait intensément, une expression toujours aussi dure sur son visage, l'horizon. Le rouquin annonça totalement dépité :

-On doit travailler comme hôte.

-...

-...

-...

Gros blanc, le temps de réaction des trois autres se trouvant être assez lent pour une fois, suivit... d'un grand éclat de rire de Renji et Tatsuki, Shuuhei ne faisant qu'ébaucher un sourire moqueur. Le rouquin et la brune se fichaient complètement d'eux, trouvant la situation de Grimmjow et Ichigo très marrante. Mais c'est vrai quoi, eux ce faire passer pour des hôtes !! Aaah décidément ils auraient tous vu dans leur vie.

Grimmjow ne supporta pas plus de cinq secondes cette comédie. Et après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à ses ''amis'' et leur avoir répliqué un «Vos gueules» se dépêcha de s'éclipser de cet endroit.

Ichigo, lui, se contenta d'un regard mauvais... de tout façon il était trop laminé pour se motiver à bouger.

Shuuhei, qui avait toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, se leva pour aller près du rouquin. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

-Désolé mais je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour vous... eux deux également d'ailleurs, fit-il en montrant du doigts les deux ridiculement écroulé de rire devant eux.

* * *

Voilà pour une nouvelle fic ^^ je sais je sais ça serait bien que je finisse (ou continu plutôt) les autres à la place, mais bon, c'est ainsi ^^ bon en tout cas, vous avez aimé ??

Sinon vous trouvez pas que j'ai fait Hisagi un peu trop sombre ?? Bah après tout il aura un bon avenir dans cette fic ^^ à part ça je suis sûr que vous savez quel sera le rôle de Kisuke maintenant ^^

(Promis je vous éclairerais un peu plus au prochain chapitre)

Et désolé pour les fautes mais ces temps-ci j'ai vraiment la flemme de la relecture -_-''


	2. Souvenir et premier pas

**Titre****:** Troublante passion

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages sortent tout droit de Bleach (Tite Kubo), mais l'histoire est de moi.

**Couples**** :** Grimmjow - Kisuke , Ichigo - Kensei

**Rating**** :** M

**Résumé**** :** Grimmjow et Ichigo (100% hétero) après un pari perdu se retrouvent dans un club d'hôtes ou ils doivent se faire passer pour gays. Seulement les problèmes qui vont se passer vont faire attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils se retrouvent alors comme hôtes et un client semble très intéressé par Grimmjow. Ce client n'a cependant pas que des amis et le charme du bleuté semble se retourner contre lui.

**Réponses reviews.a**** : **

**-tam : **Merci ^^ le prochaine fois que je poste promis ça sera un chapitre de ''Chacun son monde'' ;)

**-julie lili :** Merci beaucoup miss :D et j'espère que tu trouveras encore la fic originale après ce chapitre ;)

**-tequila.29 :** c'est développer =D enfin j'espère -_-'' ah toi de me dire après ce chap si l'idée te plais toujours ^^

**-Miaa :** Merki ^^ et voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Souvenir et premier pas

Grimmjow marchait rageusement dans la rue. Déjà qu'il avait les nerfs mais si en plus ces crétins ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de l'exciter davantage en ce foutant de lui - enfin d'_eux_ !! Non mais franchement ils étaient suicidaires ! Ils ne savaient donc pas qu'il ne fallait jamais rendre la fureur du fauve encore plus sauvage !?

Bon, bref, le bleuté n'était certes pas de bonne humeur mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était exceptionnel. Et puis comme d'habitude il se calmerait, il fallait juste attendre qu'il se fasse à l'idée... cette idée de devenir un _hôte_. Rraagh, jamais encore ses bagarres ne l'avaient fichu dans un pétrin pareil. Pff en plus il était même pas payé ! Il devait juste faire ce boulot pour réparer et les dégâts et l'affront subit non seulement à cet hôte nommé Kaïn mais aussi au club. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu laisser passer l'affaire aussi facilement.

fLaSh-BaCk

Le visage du rouquin se déformait à chaque coup que Grimmjow envoyait et recevait de son adversaire. Il se tenait en retrait, ne cherchant par aucun moyen possible d'arrêter son ami, après tout quand celui-ci était lancé il ne valait mieux pas aller s'interposer, les crochés de Grimmjow ne s'arrêtant pas parce qu'un nouvel individu quelconque venait d'encombrer son champ de vision.

Ichigo n'était pas le seul à regarder le combat sans rien faire. Tous les hôtes et clients regardaient - ou pour certains admiraient - la bagarre déjà bien engagé entre Kaïn et ce client aux cheveux bleu. De toute façon dans ce genre de situation ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas intervenir, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait des dégâts sur le moins d'hôtes possible. Certains, pourtant, auraient bien voulu venir en aide à Kaïn - même si ce dernier répliquait terriblement bien aux coups du bleuté - mais serraient les poings pour ne pas se mêler à la bagarre, Aizen étant bien plus terrifiant que ce jeune homme perturbateur.

Cependant, alors que personne ne l'avait vu venir, la bagarre se termina soudainement. La main du bleuté, qui s'était apprêtée à aller rencontrer la joue droite de Kaïn, était retenu vers l'arrière, une pression puissante entourant son poignet. Kaïn s'arrêta immédiatement dès qu'il vu l'homme qui venait de s'interposer. Il était là... il était venu en personne... Sôsuke Aizen.

-Eh bien, eh bien, que d'agitation, fit celui-ci un sourire amicale sur le visage.

Grimmjow, une fois l'information arriver à son cerveau, se retourna pour voir quel était le crétin qui venait de l'arrêter en plein milieu d'un combat. Le première chose qu'il vit ne fut pas le sourire charmant de l'homme mais la lueur intense qui régnait au fond de ses yeux. Le bleuté venait de croisé le regard d'un gars qui ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie que lui.

Avant que Grimmjow n'est put répliquer quoique se soit de très délicat la voix doucereuse d'Aizen se fit entendre de nouveau :

-Et vous êtes ? fit-il à l'adresse du bleuté.

Ce dernier redressa un coin de sa lèvre, montrant ainsi toute sa bonne volonté. Il croyait quoi cet imbécile !!? Qu'il allait se laissé faire sans rien répliquer !? Il pouvait toujours courir !! Alors que Grimmjow, ignorant totalement la question d'Aizen, allait se défaire de l'emprise de celui-ci en lui envoyait certainement un très bon coup de poing, le dirigeant du club le tira violemment en arrière.

Le bleuté qui était déséquilibré par sa main emprisonner, ne put résister à la force que dégagea à cet instant le brun. Ce dernier profitant de la situation plaqua le bleuté contre lui tout en passant son bras autour de son cou, sa main agrippant toujours le poignet de Grimmjow.

-On se calme, souffla doucement Aizen.

Il sentait parfaitement l'attitude impulsive du bleuté. Ce dernier respirait à 500 mètres à la ronde les embrouilles, la baston et la domination, avec accompagné de tout cela une certaine dose de charisme... il aurait pu faire un parfait hôte !

Alors qu'Aizen maitrisait parfaitement Grimmjow qui pour autant n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, un homme, un hôte, surgit subitement devant eux. Avant que Sôsuke ne réalise se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, l'homme gifla violemment le bleuté.

.....

Un magnifique silence fit écho à cette gifle. Toute personne présente dans la pièce ouvrit pour certain de grand yeux et pour d'autre grand la bouche, l'hôte ayant porter sa main sur le bleuté n'étant pas réputer pour sa violence. Ichigo pour sa part se contenta de grimacer, frapper Grimmjow était vraiment une très mauvaise idée !

-Rikichi, souffla doucement Aizen en fermant les yeux. Veux-tu bien ne pas te mêler de ça.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait même à répliqua à son patron, la main de son amant qui se posa contre son torse le stoppa. Kaïen lui lança un regard sévère, lui ordonnant ainsi de se retirer, de lâcher l'affaire. Rikichi fit la moue mais obéit. Il retourna à reculons prendre sa place entre les hôtes.

-Bien, maintenant que tu sembles plus calme je peux te lâcher sans qu'il y ait un risque d'une quelconque folie ? demanda Aizen avec un sourire moqueur.

C'était vrai que Grimmjow ne se débattait plus mais se n'était pas pour autant que lui avait lâcher l'affaire. Les yeux meurtriers qu'il portait sur le jeune hôte en était la preuve.

-Alors ?

La (trop) douce voix d'Aizen près de son oreille le sortie de sa contemplation haineuse de ce Rikichi. Grimmjow se recula sans même le réaliser, son corps réagissant mieux que sa conscience à une présence trop proche. Il grogna mais détourna le regard, signe que c'était bon, il se tiendrait tranquille un petit moment.

Aizen retira son emprise sur le bleuté et tourna son regard vers l'orangé, qui faillit sursauter quand il réalisa que cet homme l'avait repérer.

-Tu te tiens tranquille aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo hocha lentement la tête, pas certain que sa voix ne tremblerait pas si il parlait. Lui, les gars qui arrivaient à maitriser Grimmjow, il préférait s'en méfier. Et ne pas monter ses faiblesse faisait partie des points à appliquer devant certaine personnes.

-Maintenant que le calme est revenus vous pouvez m'expliquer le problème ? questionna Aizen en reposant son regard sur Grimmjow.

Ce dernier laissa un regard dur et indifférent se poser sur la personne de Sôsuke Aizen. Il répliqua sans grande motivation :

-Il m'a soulé alors j'l'ai frappé, dit-il en montrant vaguement du pouce Kaïn qui se tenait tranquillement derrière lui.

Celui-si serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher une réplique sanglante. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable ce gamin !! Son arrogance était sans limite ou quoi !!? Il se prenait pour Dieu à le voir comme ça. Le brun essaya de se détendre. Lui aussi était du genre assez impulsif mais quand Aizen était là il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel relâchement.

-Alors c'est toi qui a donné le premier coup ? continua Aizen s'en prendre en compte l'attitude tendu de son employé.

-Tu te goures là. C'est lui qui l'a donné... ou dû moins il a essayé, répliqua le bleuté avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Bien, souffla Aizen en fermant un instant ses yeux. Kaïn ? interrogea-t-il.

-C'est vrai mais c'était juste parce qu'il m'avait insulté, répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

Aizen lança un regard dur au jeune homme qui baissa le regard. Kaïn jura intérieurement, il venait de dire la chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dire en présence de leur patron. Il venait de donner une _excuse_. Aizen, lui, s'en fichait complètement. Il ne voulait pas d'embrouille. Ses hôtes n'avaient absolument aucun droits de mettre la pagaille et les excuses aussi justifiables pouvaient-elles être ne faisaient absolument pas le poids.

-Je suppose que mon employé vous doit alors des excuses, déclara enfin Aizen.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Des excuses !!? Bah... si il voulait, de toute façon ça changerait rien pour lui... peut-être à humilier un peu plus le gars mais bon c'était pas comme si c'était indispensable. Le bleuté était assez étonné que l'affaire se passe ainsi, il avait quand même tabasser un ''précieux'' hôte. Grimmjow même sous l'air serein et amicale que laissait échapper Aizen préféra rester méfiant. Il n'était pas naïf et se doutait bien que l'affaire n'était pas encore fini.

Kaïn qui avait été légèrement surpris par l'annonce d'Aizen se reprit bien vite, en faite suffisamment vite pour ne pas que son boss voie son aire étonné et mécontent. Il marcha vers les deux hommes se trouvant devant lui et se positionna devant Grimmjow qui jusqu'à présent lui tournait le dos. Il mis ses mains sur ses cuisses et se courba légèrement.

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement, veillez m'excuser, fit-il les yeux fermé à l'adresse du bleuté qui le regarda indifférent.

Grimmjow le fixa quelques instant en fronçant les sourcils. Ce gars avait été si combatif juste deux minutes plutôt et maintenant voilà qu'il courbait l'échine devant lui. Cet Aizen devait vraiment être quelqu'un pour qu'un gars comme ce Kaïn soit aussi docile quand il lui ''ordonnait'' quelque chose. Le bleuté n'avait même pas envi de faire le fanfaron ou de sourire comme un malade devant le brun. Ok juste avant il aurait adoré le voir comme ça mais là... il ne savait pas exactement mais en tout cas il n'aimait pas.

-Ouai c'est bon, finit-il par lâcher en détournant son visage...

... croisant ainsi celui inquiet de son ami qui était bien silencieux depuis le début. Apparemment lui aussi n'aimait pas la situation. Grimmjow plissa ses yeux, il valait mieux qu'ils se dépêchent de sortir d'ici avant qu'Aizen leur fasse un mauvais tour. Mais avant que le bleuté ne puisse dire quoique se soit le dirigeant du club repris la parole :

-Maintenant passons aux autres excuses, dit-il en se rapprochant de Kaïen et en posant sa main sur le dos de ce dernier, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait se redresser.

Le bleuté serra les dents, les ennuis venait juste de commencer apparemment.

-Quelles excuses ? fit-il en lançant un regard noir au brun.

Celui-ci n'en fut absolument pas ébranler. Il avait déjà connu pire que l'attitude et le caractère de ce jeune homme. Aizen s'avança doucement vers Grimmjow pour finalement se planter à seulement quelques centimètre de ce dernier. Leurs yeux se fixant s'en défaillir.

-Vous avez insulté et agressé un de mes hôte, commença lentement le brun. Puis vous perturbez mes clients et enfin... vous êtes hétéros, termina-t-il en lançant un vague regard vers le rouquin pour finalement reposa ses yeux dans ceux dur de Grimmjow.

Aizen savait qu'il ne devrait pas jouer à ce jeu là. Qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il les laisse partir pour que la journée continu calmement. Mais une idée sournoise lui était venu depuis un moment et plus il y pensait plus il l'appréciait.

Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ces deux là étaient hétérosexuelles donc il s'était demandé se qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ici. Certainement un jeu entre amis, c'était bien de leur âge. Et puis il les avait regarder d'un peu plus près. Ils avaient un beau corps, du moins pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, un visage agréable et du caractère - surtout celui aux cheveux bleu en faite - en gros ils étaient tous ce que les clients aimaient. Mais surtout le point primordial était qu'ils étaient hétéros ! Et lui, Aizen Sôsuke, adorait jouer des mauvais tour à ce genre de gars. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais le fait de pervertir un hétéro lui avait toujours était très plaisant.

Grimmjow qui n'avait pas sourcillait à la déclaration du dirigeant fini tout de même par répliquer :

-On fait ce qu'on veux, ok !!?

Ichigo soupira discrètement en fermant les yeux. «Non Grimm, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre, pas comme ça». Le rouquin sentait, si il laissait le bleuté tout seul, qu'ils allaient encore se mettre dans un jolie pétrin. C'est pour ça que sans un mot il se déplaça pour venir se positionner juste à côté de son ami.

-Écouté on est désolé pour le dérangement on voulait pas vous ennuyez, fit-il d'une voix posé à l'adresse du brun qui le fixait intensément depuis qu'il avait pris la parole.

-Hum, peut-être pour vous jeune homme, mais je ne pense par que votre ami soit désolé de son comportement.

Grimmjow grogna. Attend c'était même pas lui qu'était venu chercher la merde et ça allait être sa faute au final !!? Bordel ils devraient vite fiche le camp avant qu'il pète son câble sur cet imbécile d'Aizen.

-Oui bon peut-être mais si vous attendez des excuses et en plus qu'elles soient sincère de la part de Grimm on y sera encore l'année prochaine donc vous devriez lâcher l'affaire, répliqua l'orangé en jetant de rapide coup d'œil vers son ami.

De léger rire se firent entendre dans l'assistance et même Aizen ébaucha un sourire.

-Vous êtes très peu loquasse, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ? interrogea Aizen un souriant moqueur au bleuté.

Ce dernier fusilla le brun du regard, il allait lui monter, lui, que y avait beaucoup plus efficace que la blablate dans la vie. Le rouquin tendit son bras devant Grimmjow, se doutant de l'énervement de celui-ci. Il porta un regard sévère vers Aizen, si il croyait que ''l'insulter'' allait arranger son affaire il se trompait complètement.

-Bien, je n'attendrais pas d'excuse de la part de... Grimm, c'est cela ? fit enfin Aizen, en reprenant un peu son sérieux.

-C'est Grimmjow connard, cracha le bleuté.

-Bien, pas d'excuse de votre part alors, Grimmjow. Mais ne croyait pas que vous vous en sortirez ainsi tout les deux.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, voilà ce qu'il craignait, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur sortir encore !? Grimmjow se contenta de montrer toute sa _bienveillance_ à l'adresse de toute les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

-Vous avez fait de gros dégâts dans le club, mais outre ceux qui sont matériels et facilement réparable vous avez également blessé un de mes hôtes. Sans compter le dérangement des clients et des autres hôtes présent dans la pièce. Cette journée, grâce à votre seul intervention, est une journée de perdu pour moi. Vous comprendrez que dans le milieu il hors de question de perdre quoique se soit et d'avoir une mauvaise réputation. Choses que vous avez pourtant réussi parfaitement à faire en moins de deux minutes. Donc, même si il y avait eu des excuses, j'aurai tout même demander des dédommagements, déclara Aizen d'une voix qui tout du long de son discours était devenu de plus en plus mielleuse.

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils. Des dédommagements !!? Ichigo posa la question fatidique :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? interrogea-t-il d'un air méfiant.

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? fit Aizen avec un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon.

-Moi j'en ai une, déclara un hôte en rigolant.

-Ouai j'approuve, ça serait super drôle, fit un autre en riant également.

Un brouhaha fit son apparition chez les clients et les hôtes qui entourait Grimmjow, Ichigo et Aizen. Certains demandant ce que voulait dire le patron, n'ayant pas compris l'insinuation, d'autres se moquant d'avance de la réaction des deux jeune hommes et enfin certains qui se régalait déjà de la nouvelle - ça c'est certainement des clients.

Grimmjow et Ichigo sentirent une légère inquiétude monter en eux. Mais c'était quoi ce foutu plan qu'Aizen leur avait réservé !!?

Celui-ci attendit que le silence revint, laissant le temps à ces hôtes et clients de se réjouir de la nouvelle, avant de déclarer :

-Je veux tout simplement _vos bons services_, dit-il enfin en souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent figé un instant, le temps que l'information dans toute son ensemble parvienne à leur cerveau. «Vos bons services» .... Vos bons services !!!? Ichigo ouvrit de grand yeux suivit de près par Grimmjow. Le rouquin prit inconsciemment la parole :

-Qu... quoi mais vous...

-Je vois que vous avez compris. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous précisez que ces services se feront gratuitement, après tout les dégâts que vous avez causés son certes minime mais tout de même couteux.

Des rires se firent de nouveau entendre parmi les hôtes et clients et Ichigo resta figer, ne savant absolument pas comment s'en sortir. Grimmjow, lui, serra les dents et s'apprêta à donner une bonne racler à l'homme qui venait juste de les ridiculiser quand il se sentit agripper par deux bras puissants qui étaient venu entourer son torse, le stoppant ainsi dans sa démarche de bastonner le dirigeant du club.

Une voix chaude et moqueuse se fit entendre à son oreilles :

-Tu devrais arrêter, ça ne serait pas malin d'aggraver votre cas, fit un homme de grande taille et aux cheveux long et brun. De toute façon tu ne ferais pas le poids face à Aizen-sama.

Le bleuté grogna et donna un - léger mine de rien - coup de coude à l'homme derrière lui. Ichigo qui venait juste de prendre conscience de l'attitude de son ami se dépêcha d'aller se positionner devant lui, posant une de ses mains sur son ventre.

-La ramène pas pour une fois Grimm.

Le bleuté le regarda assez mécontent mais le visage inquiet et mal-à-l'aise du rouquin le fit arrêter d'essayer de se délivrer de l'emprise de l'hôte. Ce dernier relâcha doucement sa prise quand il vit que le jeune homme c'était légèrement calmer. Apparemment ce rouquin était la conscience - ou plutôt la dose de sagesse - de ce Grimmjow.

-Eh bien voilà, pas si dur en faite, fit-il en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du bleuté.

Ce dernier l'ignora complètement, se retenant d'aller encastrer sa main contre sa joue. Il fixait obstinément les orbes rousses de son ami, seul moyen pour lui de mobiliser le peu de self-contrôle qu'il possédait.

La voix doucereuse d'Aizen se fit alors entendre :

-Vous pouvez me suivre dans mon bureau maintenant, j'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec vous, annonça-t-il en les fixant un instant, avant de se retourner pour prendre la direction de son bureau.

fIn-FlAsH-bAcK

Grimmjow fulminait. Cet abrutie d'Aizen !!! A cause de ce gars, de ce directeur de pacotille aux idées farfelus et franchement débiles ils se retrouvaient à tenir le rôle d'hôte !! Le bleuté, si il n'avait pas encore une once de fierté, aurait lever ses bras au ciel et jurer - ou plutôt maudit - l'innocent Seigneur !! C'est vrai quoi ! Lui et Ichigo des hôtes !!? Il croyait vraiment que ça allait être bénéfique pour lui !? Pas que les deux jeunes hommes n'allaient pas y mettre un peu du leur, surtout après la ''discussion'' qu'il y avait eu dans le bureau, mais ça allait tout de même être catastrophique !!

Après tout Ichigo ne savait même pas dragué et dès qu'une petite chose avait un côté pervers il se mettait à rougir !!! Alors qu'il devienne un hôte !! .... Bah, fallait que le clients aime les prudes qui ne savait même pas aligner deux mots dans certaines circonstance.

Grimmjow, lui, n'avait pas de problème en ce qui concerne la drague, quoique, en étant hôte il y avait tout de même de forte chance de _se faire_ draguer !! Et Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le genre à se lasser câliner par les mots doux des éventuelles suicidaires. Aizen faisait impeccablement une mauvaise affaire en voulant lui donner ce rôle !! Mais bon, peut-être que dans le lot il y aurait un client plus coriace que les autres... en tout cas le bleuté n'espérait vraiment pas. Déjà l'idée qu'on le zieute toute la journée l'énervait d'avance mais si en plus on le zieutait et on le draguait !! Il allait vraiment péter son câble !!! .... Oui, vraiment une mauvaise affaire.

Grimmjow _essaya_ de reprendre son calme (faut pas lui en demander trop non plus) en fourrant ses mains profondément dans ses poches, comme ça il éviterait de s'agiter dans tout les sens, et en ferment brutalement ses yeux, cherchant ainsi à se débarrasser des pensées de ce monde déplorable dans lequel il planait depuis quelques heures.

Mais il avait beau se concentrer ça revenait toujours .... Un hôte, un hôte, un putain d'HÔTE !!!! Rraagh il maudissait vraiment cet... cet... ce chieur d'Aizen !! Le bleuté serra les dents tout en sortant ses mains de ses poches, optant finalement pour la solution de croiser ses bras contre son torse. Il alla se poser contre le mur du bâtiment qu'il longeait. Ses yeux se levèrent presque automatiquement vers le ciel mais cette fois si pas pour maudire Dieu mais pour essayer réellement de se calmer.

Seulement une autre pensée néfaste vient gâcher toute sa bonne volonté. Grimmjow fronça ses sourcils et son nez, il en aurait presque pleurer tient. Aizen ne leur avait même pas laissé un petit délai, ils commençaient dès demain matin. Le bleuté ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux .... et après un temps se décida à sortir son portable de sa poche, il fallait qu'il parle un peu avec Ichigo. Pas qu'il est besoin du soutient du rouquin, bon Dieu il n'était pas encore descendu aussi bas, mais il voulait mettre quelques petites choses au clair. Bah oui, ça serait un peu bête qu'il se pointe tout seul au club d'hôte demain matin. Ok il n'avait peur de rien et pouvait parfaitement ce démerder tout seul mais chacun avait ses limites !! Et apparemment Grimmjow en avait trouvé une bonne avec tout se ramassis d'homosexuelles, de cinglés et de gars vraiment pas rassurant.

Un fois le numéro d'Ichigo composé il porta l'appareil à son oreille, attendant _patiemment_ que son ami décroche. Ce que ce dernier fit vers la troisième sonnerie :

-All...

-C'est quand tu veux espèce de limace, le coupa Grimmjow de sa voix délicate.

-Grimm, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre, souffla Ichigo, déjà lasse de l'attitude trop excessive de son ami, à vrai dire il avait déjà suffisamment donné pour la journée.

-Tu peux foutre tes sarcasmes ou j'pense ok !? Et écoute moi, lui ordonna le bleuté.

-Je suis tout ouïe mon ami, répondit l'orangé se doutant fortement de ce qu'allait lui débiter Grimmjow.

-Demain on se rejoint devant le club vers sept heure, déclara directement le bleuté, ne demandant absolument pas l'avis d'un quelconque rouquin qui lui aussi pouvait penser.

Et oui, en plus de leur imposer ce boulot et la gratuit-esse (?) de leurs ''bons'' services, ils devaient en plus de ça commencer à SEPT HEURE DU MATIN !!!! Si franchement cette affaire n'était pas une malédiction mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était !!?

-Ok et... tu crois qu'on dois amener quelque chose de spécial ? demanda le rouquin.

-Ils nous on rien dit alors t'emmènes rien, manquerais plus qu'on se creuse la tête pour leur faire plaisir, grinça le bleuté.

-D'acc', bon, euh... sinon est-ce que ça va ??

-Je pète la forme, fit ironique Grimmjow.

-Ouai bah te plains pas, j'crois bien que tu l'as beaucoup plus que moi, souffla Ichigo.

-T'as pourtant pas à t'inquiéter vu ta dose de fierté, après tout t'en as rien à foutre de te faire draguer ou même de coucher avec un d'ces gars, répliqua Grimmjow en étirant doucement un sourire carnassier.

-La ferme Grimm, fit la voix menaçante du rouquin.

-Quoi !? T'es si peu en forme que tu m'réponds même plus.

-Pas la force et de toute façon j'ai même pas l'envie, j'suis démoraliser tu peux pas savoir.

-Tss, attend d'être à demain pour atteindre le seuil le plus bas.

-Trop tard, souffla Ichigo. Bon, j'viens d'arriver devant chez moi, tu crois que j'dois le dire à mon père ?

-Si tu veux te ridiculiser encore plus t'as qu'à l'faire, cracha le bleuté. Mais de toute façon que ton paternel y mette oui ou non sa graine ça changera rien pour nous... t'as bien pigé qu'on doit faire ce boulot, non !?

-Ouai c'est bon, le message a été très clair t'inquiète mais... mon père va se poser des questions si il voit que j'arrête pas de partir tôt le matin ou si mes notes baisse encore...

-T'inquiète, elles t'as bien réussies à les avoir au plus bas, se moqua Grimmjow.

-La ferme, répliqua sèchement le rouquin malgré sa fatigue. Bon, j'trouverais bien quelque chose à lui dire.

-... T'auras qu'à venir squatter chez moi, ça serait plus simple comme ça. T'aura l'excuse de l'indépendance pour ton paternel et y aura pas d'prenage de tête.

-Ah ouai, c'est pas con mais... ça te dérange pas !?

-J'vis solo dans un appart' de 60m², alors nan, j'pense pas que tu vas me déranger tu sais !

-Ouai bon ça va, ralla le rouquin. J'en parlerais un d'ces jours à mon père.

-Ok, alors bonne soirée, fit moqueur le bleuté.

-Mais toi aussi mon ange, répliqua Ichigo de sa voix minaudière, rappelant ainsi de mauvais souvenir au bleuté.

-Dégage, cracha celui-ci.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua de plus belle l'orangé.

-Crève sale...

-Au revoir chaton, termina Ichigo d'une voix mielleuse avant de raccrocher.

Grimmjow aurait volontiers fracasser son portable contre le trottoir mais se rappela au dernier moment que cella n'aurait aucun incident sur la personne de ce rouquin. Il serra les poings, fulminant de plus belle. Décidément, jamais... JAMAIS il ne pardonnerait à cet enflure d'Aizen !! Et Ichigo lui aussi allait comprendre sa douleur !!

Grimmjow remit difficilement son portable dans sa poche puis finalement se décida à partir de l'endroit ou il s'était arrêté depuis tout à l'heure, prenant la direction de son appartement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin d'un petit remontant !

aNgEr

Ichigo attendait patiemment son ami devant le club d'hôte... NON _en faite il n'attendait pas du tout patiemment son amis devant le club d'hôte_ !! L'agitation de son pied sur le trottoir étant le principal signe de son agacement, mais il y avait aussi les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, le tapotement de la main sur le bras croisé sur le torse... Le rouquin lança un regard doublement noir vers la rue où devait normalement arriver Grimmjow. Si ce crétin osait lui poser un lapin il allait lui en mettre une bonne quelque chose de bien !! Sept heure qu'il avait dit et toujours rien à 7h10. Ok ce n'était pas un grand retard mais lui aussi, alors qu'il était arrivé à la bonne heure, allait se faire taper sur les doigts si ils arriveraient un peu trop à la bourre au goût de leur nouveaux collèges.

Ichigo, qui était trop concentrer à balancer toute sa haine vers la direction ou Grimmjow devrait logiquement apparaître, sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sans trop de délicatesse sur son épaule. Avant même qu'il est entendu le sons de sa voix, avant même qu'il ne se soit retourné pour voir quel était le crétin qui venait de lui arrêter le cœur pendant au moins deux bonnes secondes, Ichigo savait que son ami venait d'arriver. Mais surtout ce qu'il savait, l'orangé durcit à nouveau son regard, c'était que cet imbécile L'AVAIT FAIT EXPRES !!! Il se tourna d'un bloc vers le bleuté, vu que bien évidemment c'était lui, mais avant que le rouquin n'ait pu lui décocher un superbe croché du droit, Grimmjow lui fit une petite pichenette pile entre les deux sourcils. Surprenant ainsi le rouquin qui se laissa distraire et qui oublia l'idée de massacrer son ami.

-Pas le moment de s'énerver sale gosse, j'pense bien qu'on aura besoin de tout not' calme là-haut, déclara le bleuté en levant son menton vers l'immeuble qui leur faisait face.

Ichigo ne répondit rien, laissant simplement un grognement se faire entendre. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il s'énerve contre Grimmjow, surtout qu'une fois qu'ils arriveraient dans le club son calme ne servirait pas qu'à lui même mais aussi à son crétin d'ami ! Que Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui demande de garder son calme, tss, elle était bien bonne celle-là !!

Le rouquin souffla tout en secouant légèrement la tête, il fallait absolument qu'il garde son calme... et puis de toute façon il en ferait voir de toute les couleurs au pauvre Grimmjow quand ils se retrouveraient tout les deux dans son appart (quel gamin U.U).

-T'as demandé à ton père ? interrogea le bleuté, ne se doutant pourtant pas des pensées de son ami.

-Nan, j'ai abandonné, souffla Ichigo. A peine je lui ai parlé qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter la maison familial et de «voler de mes propres ailes» qu'il s'est jeté sur le portrait de ma mère en hurlant des choses du genre «mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal !!!» ou «mais quel fils indigne avons nous fait ma pauvre Masaki !!!», fit Ichigo en imitant difficilement son paternel.

-Ça devait être un beau spectacle, se moqua le bleuté.

-La ferme, gronda le rouquin. De toute façon j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se calme un peu... ouai, je pense que ce soir se sera bon.

-Ton père changera jamais !

-Ouai bon, je sais qu'il est irrécupérable ça va !!

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent de parler. Ils savaient qu'il était l'heure mais ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie d'avancer. Ichigo se décida tout de même à préciser :

-Il doit être 7h20 passé.

-Hum... alors on y va, déclara le bleuté en s'avançant lentement vers la porte de l'immeuble...

... suivit de près par son ami.

Et voilà !!! Leur cal-vers (?) recommençait à nouveau !! Sauf que cette fois-ci ils savaient que ça devrait se passer encore et encore.

* * *

Finish pour ce chapitre :D Alors, alors, comment est cette suite !? Je veux tout savoir ;)

Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué mais je me suis un peu défoulé avec «!!!» ^^'' mais c'est pas ma faute, ils étaient pas content U.U

Et aussi j'espère que je vous ai suffisamment bien éclairé ^^ même si il reste encore quelques zones d'ombre...


End file.
